fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultear Milkovich
Urtear is a female mage who is a very mysterious individual within the series as she is always seen in more than one organization every time the story focus on her. She is the daughter of Ur, Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Bastia's mentor, whom thought she had died. Personality Not much is shown of her personality, but she regards her mother with cold disdain, classifying her as weak. She was thought dead by Ur. History When she was first seen, Ultear part of the Magic Council, working as the Inspection Mage under Siegrain. It's also known that she is Ur's daughter, but for currently unknown reasons the two were separated from each other. Synopsis Galuna Island arc She later disguises herself as a masked individual named Zalty and joins with Lyon to attempt to revive the demon Deliora. The group come into a confrontation with Team Natsu, where she takes on Natsu Dragneel herself though in the end is beaten (though not before Natsu states that, while she in the Zalty guise, she has the scent of a woman). In the end it turns out it was a plot by Siegrain to revive the demon and control it. But since it was long already dead, the mission was a failure. She also ends up getting a bump on her face from the fight with Natsu and mentioning that she didn't even use half her power against him. Tower of Heaven arc She later seen during the council situation involving Jellal Fernandes and the threat of the Tower of Heaven. Both Siegrain and she manipulate the council into firing an Aetherion (a satellite beam of gigantic concentrated magic) at it. The whole thing however is nothing more than a plot by Siegrain, who is a psychic projection of Jellal used to fool the council into using the Aetherion to complete the tower and create the R-System, a tower of Lacrima crystals which he hopes to use to revive the Dark Mage Zeref. Once the tower is completed, Ultear uses her magic to destroy the council's HQ and throw them into turmoil. However, after the events at the Tower of Paradise and Jellal defeated, Ultear revealed her true colors and appeared to have been manipulating Jellal all along, since Zeref was never killed - just sealed away. Her true goal is to unseal Zeref of which she had used Jellal get one of the keys to the seal. Fighting Festivals arc (anime only) or Oración Seis arc (manga only) Now, she is a member of the Dark Guild: Grimoire Heart. She is seen in chapter 131 talking to her master about searching for the Keys to Zeref seal, already having at least one of them in their possession. In the anime, Ultear is talking to her master atop a rocky summit through a round green orb rather than the airship in chapter 131. Magic and Abilities Arc of Time (時のアーク Toki no Āku): Ultear has been only shown in battle briefly, but she is very skilled. Under the cover of Zalty, during the Galuna Island arc, she used Lost Magic in her fight against Natsu. Specifically, her branch of specialty is to manipulate the "time" of an object. She can fast forward an object's "time" into the future, making it decay rapidly or rush to attack her opponent. She can even stop an object's "time" by freezing it in midair. She can also rewind a damaged object's "time" to restore it to its original state. However, her magic has no affect on humans. Other Mind Control : Ultear can invade the mind of another person, which she used on Jellal to convince him that she was Zeref. Transformation Magic (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Since she has used this ability under the guise of Zalty, it is unclear what other abilities she may have. She turned into Zalty with transformation magic like Mirajane uses, but she couldn't fool Natsu's nose, who could still smell a woman's fragrance. Trivia *Urtear's weapon of choice is a teal orb she rolls around on her person. *Despite her mother using Ice Make magic, she uses a very different and Lost Magic;Time Ark de:Ulltear Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Villains